The Puzzle of dating
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Ash and Misty make a little bet that Ash could or couldn't finish a Rubrics cube. A night at a fancy Resturant or a hambuger Joint lunch, is the prize. What will it be? Read and find out. It's really cute and fluffy. I wrote in a short time so mind the mi


Disclaimer: Testing, testing, one, two, three, testing. I do not own Poke'mon. 

A/N: Not really a full AAMRN, but has hints of it. So sit back and enjoy this odd fiction. I think it's pretty good, how bout' you?

The Puzzle of Dating

"Misty I know where we are!" Ash argued.

"Well then where are we?" Misty questioned his direction.

"We are on the right path." Ash explained.

"Are not!" Misty yelled.

"Are too!" He replied.

"Are not!" Misty repeated.

"Are too!" He stated once more.

"Okay guys, Chill!" Brock said as he took the map from Ash.

"We're lost aren't we?" Misty asked.

"Uh...uh...yeah, we appear to be lost." Brock answered.

"Told you!" Misty yelled.

"Well if you didn't bug me, we probably wouldn't be lost!" He replied.

"Whatever!" Misty replied.

"Guys lets stop arguing and find out way out!" Brock broke the two apart

"Fine!" Misty gave in.

"Jeez I hate when Misty's like that." Ash mumbled as they started off again.

"Shows what you know, you lost us.." Misty said under her breath.

No talking was amongst the trio, clear silence. But it was a good thing, well at least for Brock. The two walked along the path Brock told them to go, arms crossed and grins on their faces. Misty finally broke the silence.

"Look guys! A town!" Misty said happily.

"Yes finally, there should be a gym!" Ash said happily.

"And a Nurse Joy!" Brock added.

"Maybe we can stop at a hotel too!" Misty added also.

"Yeah that be cool, maybe I can stay with Nurse Joy!" Brock replied.

"Come on Brock." Misty said as she pulled him out of his Nurse Joy mode.

The trio ran into the town, quite happy. Well you'd be happy too if you walked three days in a row, right?*Audience raise their hands and shouts, "Yes we would!"*As they walked in an Officer Jenny stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Welcome to Lily City. Home of Lily the gym leader!" she said happily.

"All right a gym leader!" Ash cheered on.

"All right an Officer Jenny!" Brock added.

"Oh no! Too delinquit boys!" Misty replied. 

"Let me guess, you two*points too Ash and Misty* are girlfriend and boyfriend, and you" But she didn't get to finish before Ash and Misty interrupted.

"What?!" The two said in unison.

"What did I say wrong?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Us?" Misty began.

"Together?" Ash continued.

"No way!" Misty and Ash said together.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were." Officer Jenny apologized.

"Oh look a gift shop!" Misty pointed out.

"It says, we sell Poke'mon souvenirs!" Ash added.

"Let's go!" Misty continued.

"How about I stay here and help the lovely Officer Jenny?" Brock said.

"Uh no." Officer Jenny replied.

"Come on lover boy." Misty said as she once again dragged Brock off.

"Hey look a Rubric cube!" Misty pointed out.

"What's a Rubric cube?" Ash asked.

"It's sold all complete. You buy it, then mix it all up and see if you can get it back together!" Misty explained.

"I can do that." Ash said.

"Yeah right!" Misty replied.

"You want to bet?" Ash asked enthusiastcally.

"Sure, what's the deal/" Misty asked.

"If I win, you take me to a fast food restaurant for lunch." Ash began.

"And if I win?" Misty asked.

"I take you to one of those fancy French restaurants." Ash explained.

"Oh how romantic, I love French things." Misty dazed off.

"Are you sure you can do that Ash?" Brock asked.

"You bet!" Ash replied.

"I give you one day to do it!" Misty said.

"Deal!" Ash said as he stuck out his hand.

"Deal." Misty replied as she shook his hand.

Ash opened the package and threw the wrapper into the garbage basket. he gazed at the cube but not long before Misty took and mixed it all up.

"Hey!?" Ash yelled.

"Get to work!" Misty said smiling.

~~*Later that night*~~

"Darn block!" Ash said aggravated.

"Ha, looks like I won." Misty said.

"It isn't over yet." Ash replied.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." Misty informed the two boys.

"Yeah whatever." Ash mumbled, "Come on you darn thing."

"Well I'm going in town to look for Jenny's and Joy's." Brock said as he walked out the door.

"Okay." Ash replied.

__

How can I get this done? Think Ash, think! I can't take off the stickers. I wouldn't, it'd be cheating. Oh come on Ash think! Ack, I hate this stupid brain of mine! Why can't I even get a side done?

Ash stood up and through the block to the ground.

"Stupid thing." Ash mumbled, "I got it!"

Ash went to get a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote:

Hey Misty,

Went to get some food with Brock, 

I'll be back in about an hour. Brock might 

come in late, due to he might get killed by 

Nurse Joys and Officers Jenny's. 

See you then,

Ash

Misty left the shower and looked in the mirror. _I hope he doesn't figure it out. I'd really like to eat dinner with him. Just us, no Brock or Pikachu. Us, just maybe. Oh well, if he does, he's good, if he doesn't. That's great! Well let's go watch some television._ Misty thought.

"Ash?" Misty asked, "Brock?"

Misty looked around the room and found Ash's note.

"Figures." Misty sighed, "Wonder what's on Television."

~~*The next morning*~~

"Good morning, did you ever figure out the cube?" Misty asked happily.

"Uh, what time is it?" Ash asked.

"Time for you to get a watch." Misty giggled.

"I got one! I still got till noon, which'll be two days." Ash said as he threw his head back on the bed.

"That's right, oh well. I'll be downstairs with Brock eating breakfast." Misty said.

"Yeah sure." Ash replied.

~~*Noon times bring surprises*~~

"Well let's see it!" Misty said happily.

"Here you go!" Ash replied as he pulled out a completed Rubrics Cube from his pocket.

"How'd you?" Misty asked in disbelief.

"Ash I can't believe you did that?" Brock replied.

"I'm not that dense." Ash smirked.

"Well I guess I owe you lunch." Misty sighed.

"Yeah I guess you do." Ash replied.

"Hold on I got to pick up a bag I left on the bench, I'll catch up! Ash said.

"Okay." Brock said and the two headed off.

_I'm not as stupid as I _look_, am I? _Ash thought. He walked over to a wastebasket and threw the old un done Rubrics cube in there. He then went through his pocket and pulled out a new Rubrics cube wrapper. He smirked, _Not at all._ He threw the wrapper in the garbage can. He looked at the new, complete cube he bought that night, a smiled, _Maybe I could take her out for dinner._

"Hey guys wait up!" Ash yelled.

"Huh?" Misty asked.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me at a fancy French Restaurant?" Ash asked.

"I'd love too!" Misty said excitedly.

I hope you enjoyed my little story. I know it's very shot but I only had thirty minutes.

Love,

Sabrina or,

Sabbs or,

Sabs or,

Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,

Sabie or,

Sabrina the Gym leader.

Anyway works for me!!!!

P.S. AAML rules forever and a day!!!

© Sabrina2001, March 8th, 2001. 


End file.
